Joanie Loves Chachie
by imashorty
Summary: something totally awkward happened last night and i had to write about it... sorry it sux


**She Has to Come With Me**

**I had to get this out of my system. Something happened at church ****last night**** and I have to ****write**** about it, so I am making it a one-shot and changing it so it is Jake and Miley instead of me and this guy I am friends with…**

"You had an amazing concert tonight Hannah."

"Thank you, Jackson. What's wrong?" She asked knowingly

"Nothing's wrong… nothing… what makes you think something's wrong… everything is fine… I mean, it's not like Jake's here…crap"

"Jake's here?" She asked frantically.

"Yah. You should go say hi to him."

"I'll get to it." She lied. She had no intentions of going anywhere near him. Friend or not, she had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that would no doubt make her say something stupid and that was the last thing she felt like doing tonight.

"I'm going to go see Cooper. Don't leave without me."

"It's a tempting prospect." She joked

He shot her a glare, and then went on his way.

On her way to find Lola, she was caught by Ma maw, and Aunt Dolly, who wanted to talk about her performance, and the upcoming holiday.She loved them, and normally wouldn't mind talking to them, but remaining stationary for too long increased the chances that Jake would find her.

Sure enough, mid-sentence about Christmas Eve with Aunt Dolly, she looked up and saw Jake standing dangerously close to her father… come to think of it, he was talking to her father.

'Crap' she thought. 'This can't end well.'

She was right.

"Hey Hannah, you are going back with Jake to Romania." Her dad grinned

She just gave a weak smile and a nod, like she wasn't sure she believed him or not. She quickly ended her conversation with her Ma maw and Aunt Dolly as Jake walked away, and she hesitantly headed after him, with hopes of making it to the car before he saw her. He was standing by the door talking to one of the backup dancers and his girlfriend.

'Can't leave yet' she thought dejectedly.

When she finally saw a clearing, she ran out to the car, dragging her friend Mikayla with her.

_Just for the story, they are friends, cuz I need a conflict… bear with me…_

"What's the emergency?!" she exclaimed as Hannah grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the limo.

"Jake told my dad he was taking me back to Romania with him."

"We are going to have to have a LONG talk, because you are going on tour with me in Europe."

"I know Mikayla, I'm not seriously going to go, but that's way awkward considering our history."

"Well, maybe it won't be history anymore." Mikayla grinned

"Mikayla!" she gasped at her implication. "There is nothing between us."

"Which is why he wants to take you to Romania." She said sarcastically

"Well, I'm obviously not going." She rolled her eyes as Lola, Mike, Jackson and her dad climbed into the limo.

"So, dad, who decided I was going to Romania?" she asked, thinking her dad was just joking and trying to ship her off.

"Jake"

"Oh" she said, and the nervous pit in her stomach over flowed to her throat.

"Yah, he asked what you were doing, and I said nothing really and he decided that was boring and that you just had to come back to Romania with him."

"Oh" she choked out again, willing herself not to blush and to keep her calm. What was the worst that could happen?

"Aaaaaaaaaw!" a collective sigh was let out from the occupants of the car… including Mikayla who moments before was against the whole idea.

"It's like Joanie loves Chachie." She remarked more to herself than anyone.

**What really happened was we were having a Christmas play at my church tonight, and I was in it…anyways, my friend was home from college and we have been told we are like the perfect match and what not, and I'm pretty sure the family is taking bets on how long it takes for us to get together, but anyways, he goes to college in Arizona, ****and he was talking to my mom and dad while I was talking to my grandparents, and he asked my mom where I went to college… anyways he doesn't like my college so he told my mom he was taking me back with him after Christmas break…****this wouldn't be so awkward if it weren't for the above mentioned circumstances including the fact that his sister is convinced we flirt all the time, but she says its mostly him flirting with me, which I don't see any flirting going on from either party, but whatever. My mom told me I was going back with him and I asked who made the decision and she said him… apparently it went something to the extent of:**

**"What college does she go to?"**

**"Insert name of college'**

**disgusted look "She has to come back with me!" he I guess insisted**

**"Ok"**** like she couldn't care less about it and would be more than happy to ship me off to Arizona… then my friends like 'no way, you are coming to my college in Wisconsin" **

**So my mom tells me this in the car with my best friend and my little sister ****and**** brother with us, and you know that sigh where everyone tips their head to the right, and look all ****sincere**** and drawl out an "AAAAAAAAAAW!"? ****Yah****, well I got that in ****stereo****It**** was sooo embarrassing…**** it was like the "Joanie loves Chachie" moment from Dodgeball…**


End file.
